


Support System

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, M/M, Questioning, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel really likes her assigned scene partner at NYADA, and so does her roommate Kurt. Blaine's not actually sure himself which of them he likes.</p><p>Sort of a college version of Blame it on the Alcohol, this means Blaine/Rachel romantic interaction, in case that bothers you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annawarbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annawarbler/gifts).



> Thanks to my dear friend Yas aka @pettigrace for betaing!

Rachel meets Blaine in her drama class at NYADA. They get assigned together for the class’s big project, where they have to rehearse a dramatic dialogue from a play of their choice and present it in front of the whole program. She’s glad she gets paired with Blaine, he’s talented and committed and his constant but never overbearing participation in class shows his healthy work ethic. It’s only a plus that he’s quite handsome, too.

Even at NYADA people get intimidated by Rachel’s drive (and her talent, she tells herself) so they avoid her, or talk behind her back. She doesn’t really mind, she’s used to it. But Blaine always smiles when they meet in the hallway and says hi and holds the door for her. Blaine is definitely someone she can work with.

He also grins excitedly when the teacher announces in class they are supposed to do the dialogue together. The professor goes on about the details of the assignment and then dismisses class. Rachel smiles as Blaine approaches her; she’s glad he takes this serious as well.

“Hey!” he says. “Big assignment, huh? I mean, it accounts for 25 % of our grade and we have to perform in front of the whole class.”

“Oh don’t worry”, she replies, grabbing her bag to leave the classroom, Blaine trailing close behind. “We’re both very talented and we have the necessary focus.”

He lets out a chuckle, evading other students in the hallway.

“Though that doesn’t mean we can neglect our work. A month preparation may seem a lot now, but really it’s not. I suggest we start rehearsing this week, I already have some ideas. Do you use your school email? I’ll send them to you later today, and I expect a reply before tomorrow.” She’s glad she doesn’t have work today, because although she has always something prepared, the stuff her repertoire might be ‘too safe’ for the teachers. And she needs to look into how Blaine fits into these dialogues anyway.

She’ll ask Kurt for his audition handbook he found at a flea market, which had surprisingly good tips and contains lists of monologues and dialogues recommended for auditions. Suddenly, she hears Kurt’s voice in her head. _It’s not always about you, Rachel!_ Right. This is _their_ assignment. It’s Blaine’s grade as well.

She clears her throat. “Or, if you have any suggestions, you’re welcome to give them, obviously. Though I’m very opinionated, so you better think of some options as a back-up, in case I veto your choice.”

Another chuckle. “Uhm thanks, but I think I trust you on this. You probably have greater knowledge of plays anyway.”

Rachel nods; finally someone who appreciates her.

“I have work after class today, so just e-mail me? Just take my school address and um, we can exchange numbers so we can discuss our options?”

They stop at the corner at the end of the hallway.

“Fantastic!” Rachel says with a grin, taking the phone Blaine is handing her. After she saved her number (Rachel Berry, followed by a star-emoji), she gives it back to him. A few seconds later she can feel her phone vibrating, Blaine texted her a smiley face.

“Well then… sorry, I gotta go now, but talk to you later?”

“Oh, of course. Yes, I’ll call you once you’ve gone through the list. I can give you background on the plays as well if you want.”

“Great! Looking forward to it!” Blaine says with a charming smile. He turns to leave, giving a little wave. “Bye, Rachel!”

“Bye” Rachel calls after him, a little breathless. She is really gonna enjoy working with him.

\--

Kurt knows Blaine before he meets him. Rachel has mentioned him in passing before, but ever since they got paired for that assignment she doesn’t shut up about him. And he can’t help but be intrigued by the guy that “looks like he should play Prince Eric in the stage adaption of Little Mermaid” and is apparently very talented and passionate enough about his work to please Rachel.

He does feel a little twist of satisfaction when Rachel says he mentioned an ex-boyfriend, and Kurt swears he can hear disappointment in her voice although she keeps insisting their relationship is strictly professional.

The first time he meets Blaine he’s coming home from a lunch shift at the diner, exhausted, miserable, smelling of grease and dreading the paper he has to finish tonight.

He shoves open the door to their loft and stops dead in his tracks when he sees there’s a man in their kitchen. His first instinct is to shout for help but the guy is whistling and making coffee, so unlikely to be a burglar.

Kurt watches him pour sugar into his cup, his whistling turning into singing.

“ _Before you met_ \- OH MY GOD!” The guy has turned around and finally notices Kurt standing in the doorway.“Uhm.”

“Who exactly are you?”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, excuse me” The guy puts down the mug and hurries around the aisle, extending a hand for Kurt.“My name is Blaine Anderson, I go to school with Rachel Berry? We were assigned for a project and we were supposed to rehearse today and when we came here she said she forgot to buy milk but that I should make myself at home and - oh boy, I took that too literal, didn’t I? I’m so sorry if I’m intruding, I can leave again-”

“Hey.” Kurt interrupts his ramble, slightly amused. “It’s okay, I was just confused, I don’t come home to strange boys in my kitchen every day. Rachel told me about you.”

“You must be the roommate then?”

“Kurt Hummel.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” Blaine shakes his hand with a polite smile, but it doesn’t seem affected.

Blaine releases his hand and Kurt almost wishes he wouldn’t, because Rachel was right, he does look like a Disney prince.

“We’ll I’m gonna leave you to whatever you were doing, I’m sure Rachel will be back any minute.”

“Yeah. Yes. Sure, uhm. I’m just gonna-” Kurt vaguely gestures in the direction of his room, then hurries off before he can embarrass himself more.

\--

He sees Blaine around more often then: He hangs out at their loft a lot, trying out dialogues with Rachel, rehearsing them until they decide it’s not good enough and go look for another. Rachel told him how important this project is, if they perform well now, they have great chances to get cast in the musical production next semester.

Blaine’s always polite, he offers Kurt coffee every time he makes himself one (and hot water with lemon for Rachel).

Rachel starts a habit of sending off Blaine to their apartment while she rushes to get some errands done, leaving Kurt - well not ‘stuck’, because he’s definitely not complaining - with Blaine.

Blaine turns out to be a great companion. He’s an attentive listener, and seems very impressed with Kurt’s studies at Parsons and his internship at Vogue. He promises to be there for Kurt’s first fashion show and assures him he’ll make it big in the business.

The problem is - Kurt doesn’t know if Blaine’s flirting? He’s not sure if the boy is just naturally affectionate because he also is very close with Rachel, but he swears he feels a vibe there. Not that he’s complaining. But Rachel would murder him for starting something with her work partner, so he pushes it to the back of his mind.

\--

Blaine’s and Rachel’s performance is a success. Kurt is not surprised, what with their drive and talent and time they have put into the project. Blaine is over to celebrate, and Kurt congratulates them both, but then excuses himself since he has a couple of articles to proofread for Vogue.com.

Instead of withdrawing to his room though, he accepts a glass of sparkling cider and takes his laptop to the kitchen.

He doesn’t mind the company, and his friends’ happy chatter is actually lifting his mood.

By the time he’s finished, Rachel and Blaine have almost gone through the entire bottle and enthusiastically invite him to join them on the couch.

“Wait where was I?” Blaine says after he pours Kurt another glass of cider.

“Oh yes. Well, I had this boyfriend in high school and in the end it was kind of crappy but it was good and I like boys, like a lot,” he says, gesticulating wildly.

Kurt tries to follow the conversation from behind his cider.

“And I always thought I was, you know gay? Like I knew I liked boys since I was like 12 or something but what if I like girls too? I’ve never considered this.”

Blaine sighs dramatically and flops back on the couch. Kurt’s stomach twists uncomfortably – maybe he hadn’t just imagined Blaine being affectionate with Rachel?

He looks at his roommate, who seems captivated with Blaine’s story, watching him with huge eyes.

“This is just all so confusing.” Blaine groans, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Well, have you ever had a girlfriend?” Rachel asks.

“Nooooo. I’m not sure it’s just, like, guys are so hot but girls look good too? I mean you’re like totally beautiful,” he tells Rachel, who presses a hand to her chest, cooing.

“And you’re too,” Blaine says suddenly turning to Kurt.“You look like you should be in Vogue magazine.”

Kurt coughs and quickly takes his glass to hide his blush.

He’s always found Blaine cute but right now, so open and communicative he’s almost irresistible.

Blaine groans again and Rachel starts rubbing his arm soothingly, throwing Kurt a desperate look as if to ask “what do we do?”

Kurt just shrugs and turns back to Blaine, who stares at the ceiling absentmindedly, cheeks flushed from the heat in the room and the alcohol in his system.

“You know, you can kiss me if you want.” Rachel suddenly pipes up.

“What?” Kurt and Blaine reply in unison.

“Well, if it helps? I’m single and he’s cute and he’s confused!”

“I can’t believe you,” Kurt mutters, but Blaine seems to like the idea.

“Really?”

Rachel grins smugly before turning to Blaine. “Of course sweetie, if you think that’s gonna help.”

“It might.” Blaine says tentatively, shuffling forward on the couch. He looks over to Kurt, as if to ask his permission. Kurt just motions for him to go for it, because it’s none of his business and he’s also not jealous.

“Okay.” Rachel says, putting her drink down and adjusting the hair on her shoulders.

Blaine skids over the couch, shuffling closer to her, puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll just-,“ he starts awkwardly, colour high on his cheeks. Rachel takes the decision from him, leans in and presses her lips against his.

At first, all Kurt can do is stare, glass clutched tightly in his hands. After a moment, Rachel deepens the kiss, sliding her lips against Blaine’s opening her mouth to coax Blaine’s tongue into hers.

The scene before Kurt is disturbingly erotic. Erotic, because objectively, Rachel and Blaine are both attractive people, disturbing because no one really wants to see their best friend make out with someone, especially not if the other person is a guy you had a low-key crush on for a couple of weeks.

Kurt busies himself staring at the wall over their heads and after a seemingly endless moment they finally part. His eyes immediately flick to Blaine’s face searching for a reaction. He looks flushed, lips plump, staring at Rachel with glassy eyes.

“So?” She prompts.

“Uhm. I’m. Actually not sure,” Blaine says. Rachel’s face falls. “I’m sorry, it’s just. It felt good, but I’m not sure if that was just… objectively speaking or the alcohol or … god!” He buries his face in his hands again, obviously frustrated.

Rachel pats his knee awkwardly. “What if you kissed Kurt too?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Come on Kurt, it’s for a good cause,” Rachel says and the mischievous glint in her eyes leads Kurt to assume she knows he finds Blaine attractive.

They’re both staring at him, Blaine like a puppy pleading for a treat, Rachel with a smug grin.

“You have no idea how much this would mean to me,” Blaine tells him and god he’s so cute with his ridiculous eyebrows flat and drawn together, reddened cheeks and lips so pink and kissable..

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Kurt groans. Rachel claps her hands excitedly and Blaine murmurs a “thank you” before moving over to Kurt’s side of the couch. Kurt can feel the cushions dip under Blaine’s weight and the heat radiating from his body – seriously how does he not sweat like a pig in that sweater.

For a brief moment his eyes meet Blaine’s and his heart expands looking into darkened, honey colored irises. Blaine’s gaze drops to his lips and a second later he has Blaine’s hand on his biceps and his lips on his.

Like with Rachel, they just press their lips together for a moment, keeping still. Then Blaine moves to capture his bottom lip, allowing him to suck at the other boy’s upper lip. His belly twists excitedly and he can feel a rush of arousal when the sensitive seam of his lips slide over the slight stubble Blaine developed throughout the day.

Suddenly Blaine is gone, moving away and oh god he liked Rachel better they kissed for ages and although Blaine said he was into guys he still somehow messed this up and Rachel is gonna get a new boyfriend and she’s never gonna let him live that one down – Blaine’s tight grip on his arm draws him out of his thoughts.

He takes in Blaine’s face, still close to his, eyes fixed to Kurt’s lips.

“Blaine?” Rachel says timidly.

“I’m so gay.”

“What?” Kurt breathes. Blaine cradles his face in his hands, tilting his head up.

“I’m gay. I’m gay – I didn’t think. Before was nothing compared to this, this is so right, I need-“

Before Kurt knows was happening, Blaine’s mouth is on his again, slightly wet and warm and he’s kissing him with fervor now, tongue licking into Kurt’s mouth, which he accepts gladly.

He hears Rachel muttering in the background “oh my god”, but it’s completely irrelevant because Blaine is suddenly climbing in his lap, straddling his thighs, pressing their bodies close. He should be embarrassed but he can’t not with that hot tight body against his, not when Blaine lets out that delicious, low whine when Kurt sucks at his tongue, gripping Kurt’s face even harder.

Kurt was annoyed at Blaine and Rachel kissing for so long but now he understands, because he never wants this to end, never wants to let go-

“Boys, I get it!” Rachel says loudly, and the spell is gone.

Blaine backs up again, looking bashful all of a sudden as he wipes the back of his hand over his spit-covered lips. It makes Kurt want to kiss him even more.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine mutters, moving to his original spot on the couch, rubbing his palms over his thighs. “Wow.”

Kurt feels only a little terrible when he gets to throw Rachel a smug grin but she just rolls his eyes. “So that’s it?” she inquires. “Boys exclusively?”

“Yes!” comes the immediate reply and Kurt can feel his stomach flip happily. “No offense, Rachel, and thank you so much for doing this, you have no idea…”

“None taken,” she says diplomatically, rubbing a hand over his shoulder in a rather motherly gesture. “I’m glad I could help you out, and I should thank you for the experience. This is going to make an amazing chapter for my memoir!”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine doesn’t seem to fully register Rachel’s words, because he’s busy staring at Kurt. Kurt flushes under his intense gaze, grateful for the distraction when Rachel gets up, collecting their glasses.

“I’m gonna give you two a moment,” she announces, depositing the glasses in the kitchen before withdrawing to her room.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks after a moment of silence.

“Yeah. Yeah. Just. A little overwhelmed. I always thought I was gay but I met a bunch of bi people and then I wasn’t that sure anymore.”

“Hey that’s totally okay.” Kurt gives him a reassuring smile, which Blaine replies.

“Thanks. I mean, I would have been cool with being bi, it would have been an adjustment, but I’m just glad I have certainty now, you know?”

Kurt nods.

“Sorry for … attacking you like that, by the way,” Blaine apologizes, blushing. “It’s um. My inhibitions can get sorta low when I drink and you’re really attractive.”

“I’m not complaining,” Kurt says, laughing, holding his palms up.

Blaine’s eyes twinkle as he clamps his mouth shut, scrutinizing Kurt. “Listen,” he says. “I don’t know if it was just the situation, but kissing you felt really good. Like, better than some of the kisses I shared with my ex.”

Kurt huffs at that, but Blaine shuffles closer, taking his hand.

“I’m serious! And I really like you, I had fun every time we hung out together here.”Blaine stops to take a breath, exhaling slowly. “So I kind of wondered if you wanted to go have coffee with me or something?” Blaine bites his lip, anxiously waiting for an answer.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Kurt needs to ask because first he gets to kiss a cute guy and then the cute guy asks him out, these things don’t just happen to Kurt Hummel.

“Yes? I mean if you want to, we can also just.. go as friends.”

“IF YOU DON’T SAY YES I WILL PERSONALLY DRAG YOU TO HELL!” Rachel shouts from behind her curtain. They both flinch, having forgotten she’s still there.

Blaine laughs and Kurt hides his face, embarrassed. Only when Blaine is silent he remembers he still owes him an answer.

“I’d love to get coffee with you,” he says, squeezing Blaine’s hand. “As a date,” he adds resolutely.

The grin that spreads on Blaine’s face makes Kurt heart skip a beat, he’s positively radiating happiness.

“Great. Uhm can I give you my number? So we can arrange plans?”

“Of course!”

After they exchange numbers, Blaine announces he’s going to leave, sounding exhausted. He hugs Rachel goodbye, thanking her again, and also Kurt.

Kurt barely bites back the stupidly excited grin until Blaine has left the apartment and when he turns around after sliding the door closed he finds that Rachel’s grin matches his.

He’s right about one thing: Rachel doesn’t let him live the story down.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
